The Girl With The Green Doe Eyes
by LadyHallows
Summary: In which James Potter was chasing the wrong Evans all along, for he finds that the words on his arm matches to those of the muggle twin sister of Lily: Amaryllis Evans. Part 3 of the One-Shot Soulmate Series.


**The Girl With The Green Doe Eyes**

 **Description:**

 _In which James Potter was chasing the wrong Evans all along, for he finds that the words on his arm matches to those of the muggle twin sister of Lily: Amaryllis Evans. Part 3 of the One-Shot Soulmate Series._

 **i.**

 _Are you magical too?_

Those were the words that appeared on the four year old James' arm when he was four, the words he had proudly showed off to his parents. At first, they had been apprehensive. The Potters had been Purebloods for generations, and Dorea – being a Black herself – still struggled to tear herself from her family's ideals.

And they knew that the girl or boy would have to be a muggleborn or muggle.

But, for their son's sake, they had forced large grins onto their faces and had promised themselves that they would not be prejudice towards them, and that they would make sure to raise him to accept all.

And so they did.

They opened their hearts to the idea of a soulmate for James, who desperately searched for her before giving up in his sixth year, instead putting all his effort in pining after Lily Evans, a girl who he knew had not found her soulmate yet – or, at least, as far as he knew she hadn't. He knew it was fruitless, but it was all to distract him from the idea that he might not find his soulmate, or, at least, not for a very long time.

 **ii.**

 _Does Lily Evans live here?_

Those were the words that had been placed upon Amaryllis Ivory Evans' arm when she was four, and she had been upset even the. For her sister would get to know her soulmate first and she couldn't help but be jealous, but she had pushed it aside in the end, assuring herself that her soulmate would be for her and for her alone.

When her sister went off to a school of magic Amaryllis knew that her soulmate must be one of them, for who else – within the tiny neighbourhood that they lived in – would know of Lily but not her?

She truly didn't know what to think of that idea, but she did know that Tuney had stopped talking to her.

Truly, she didn't know why Petunia was being so prejudice towards her and why she scoffed at the words on Amaryllis' arm for Petunia's own words were: _where's my beer?_

Amaryllis found that she much preferred having somebody query after her sister than demand alcohol from her.

 **iii.**

It was in the winter months that James Potter decided to ask Lily Evans on a date once more. Being a teenager, and being a dramatic teenager at that, he had decided that it was evident that he was fated to be alone, (even if his parents had assured him that that did _not_ happen) after all Remus and Sirius had already found their soulmates. And if he was fated to be alone then why not give this growing crush upon Lily Evans a shot?

Sighing – knowing the girl would most likely reject him embarrassingly once more – he knocked upon her door (and hoped that she would not ask how he knew where she lived, as that involved, well, let's just say he hoped she didn't wonder) he waited for it to open.

But it wasn't Lily who answered the door.

The girl who answered was just as beautiful as Lily with her own flaming red hair and doe-shaped green eyes, said eyes looking curiously at him.

He cleared his throat, offering the girl a dazzling smile before asking, "does Lily Evans live here?"

To his words the girl positively beamed, joy shone in her eyes, but the curiosity was still there, "are you magical too?

Their forearms burned with their words being said, and two soulmates from opposing words found each other.

 **iv.**

When Amaryllis Evans was introduced to James' parents all prejudice disappeared near completely, especially when they saw the way that she looked at their son. The youngest Evans was accepted with open arms, by a grinning Charlus and a smirking Dorea, who remarked "you Potters always are fated to red heads".

If you asked James many years later why he chased Lily Evans he would answer that it was his own theory that been as she was so close to his soulmate that he had been drawn to her, and that Amaryllis was always the one for him.

And true enough, the Potter and red heads 'curse' continued with their son; and yet it was an entirely different story for their daughter, who found herself tied by fate's hand to a blonde, her words reading: _I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._

 **Not my best work but hey, I tried :), what do you guys think about it? Do you want to see more instalments in the Soulmate Series? Do you want me to make them into an actual book?**


End file.
